


Take It Back

by howlingtothestars



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Hanai is bad with babies, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: Hanai learns that he's actually terrified of holding and accidentally hurting a baby while Tajima seems like the expert.
Relationships: Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Take It Back

"Take it back," Hanai said as his anxiety continued to rise with each passing second. His anxiety began morphing into panic as Tajima laughed at him. “I said _take it back_ ,” he all be growled.

“Relax.” Tajima grinned at him and made absolutely no moves to save Hanai or do as Hanai asked. “It’s just a baby.”

Just a baby? Hanai flinched when it began to squirm in his arms. Oh my god, did he hurt it? Is it okay? He was still supporting its head, right?

The baby squirmed more and - even worse - started whimpering. Holy shit, he did do something wrong! Hanai was sure he’d pass out any second and then the baby would really be in trouble.

Before he could really spiral out of control, Tajima took pity on him and lifted the baby from his arms. Hanai watched in awe as Tajima made a shushing sound and gently bounced the baby in his arms. The whimpering turned into cooing and Tajima grinned at him. “You have to relax more.”

How could Hanai relax when holding such a breakable thing? “How are you so good at this?”

Tajima snorted as he prepared a bottle. “I’m the youngest, remember?” Hanai nodded. “This isn’t my first niece. I’ve had plenty of practice.”

“Still…” Hanai mumbled, thinking that even with practice he’d still be terrified to do something wrong.

“Maybe you just have to start with something bigger. I have a few toddlers you can meet.” Tajima laughed while Hanai groaned in embarrassment.


End file.
